


Angel Eyes

by Toshiro_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiro_xx/pseuds/Toshiro_xx
Summary: Wakatoshi has a bipolar disorder that his friends and family does not know about. In the process of breaking and struggling from his day to day life, he met an angel in disguise— a brunet who goes by the name Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Angel Eyes

"Can't you fucking understand? I said get the hell out of my room!" Wakatoshi snarled from his best friend Satori who tried to approach him from his safe place. He's been locked up there for almost a week now not wanting any other individual to talk to him. He grabbed the red-haired by its collar and yanked him before throwing to the ground. He glared at him before shutting the door with a force and making sure he properly locked it so no one could intrude. 

It was another day in hell for him. Another normal day where he felt like dying is more appropriate than staying alive. 

Last month was the last time Wakatoshi visited his school. Their guidance counselor advised him to have a penalty for getting involve in a bloody fight with one of the school fraternities leader. He doesn't care much about the punishment, he just felt the urge to punch someone and release his anger. And when he did it, he felt a little satisfaction creeping inside him. He was happy. 

Even how much he think of it, he couldn't understand himself. One moment he was bursting in laughter from the silliest joke his friend would tell, another second he would feel empty. There was one moment in the University where they watched a movie to write a review after. Wakatoshi ended up crying way too hard just because the side character died a painful death. Everyone got confused for his sudden outburst but they shrugged it off since the movie was really good.

Nobody knew what he was going through. He always think of himself as crazy but cannot find a way to open up with anybody. He was scared of being judged and all of the possibilities. He's an over thinker after all.

He made his way to his bathroom. He stared at the tub for a couple of minutes and decided to fill it up. He's taking his bath but it wasn't the entire plan. He wants to get drowned and never ever face another mornings to come. He's decided. 

Slowly, his foot reached for the bottom of the ceramic tub. His warm body slowly getting covered in the cold water. He smiled at how beautiful the bubbles are as it floats above his covered body. But frowned at the thought of getting them inside him if he inhaled it. So he harshly swoosh them away creating a slapping sound. When he decided to duck his head under water to finally drown himself, a loud crashing sound from his bathroom window echoed. He grunt in annoyance but decided to check what happened anyway. 

A guy just about his age or younger fell from the rooftop. They live in an apartment, there are a total of 8 rooms and 4th floor. He is in 3rd floor, and his bathroom was the closest to the scene. The bruised guy was limping from falling hard now trying to climb down to perhaps...escape. 

It wasn't long before he realized that the brunet was being chased by three armed men. He quickly changed into a pair of clothes and a snickers, and jumped out of the window to follow the guys. 

Wakatoshi has been used to all the running and escaping because he always got into trouble though unintentional. It wasn't long before he caught up with the bad guys, by that time they were holding the brunet by his collar throwing punches into his already abused face. He felt the rage to fight and save the guy though he was a complete stranger. 

He kicked the first buffed guy who dare to approach him, and managed to hit him in the face before grabbing the other dude by his shirt. His punches were obviously strong even for a university student. The last one was holding a metal tube and was carefully studying his moves. But he charged to him directly and his fist landed to its nose breaking it apart. He sends the enemy running with his last uppercut to their leader. 

He managed to get only a few hit but his body felt extremely tired. He wasn't eating a proper meal and it worn him out completely. Wakatoshi collapsed from the cold ground, the brunet approached him immediately. 

"Mister! Hey! Wake up please!" was all he heard before losing consciousness.

\------

Wakatoshi woke up in an unfamiliar bed. His body still feeling numb and all he can move was his head. He sighed in frustration and cursed right after. Fuck my head hurts, everything hurts. But then he remembers what happened and he realized he didn't die from the fight. How lucky was he really. 

"I'm glad you're awake now, thanks for saving me back then," a stranger appeared in front of him, smiling. 

"I tend to your wounds. There are small cuts but they will heal in time." the brown-haired said kindly and sat on the corner of the bed. 

"You don't have to thank me, I jumped there because I want to get killed." he said flatly. His eyes focusing on the wall. 

"Students really, do you always go around looking for trouble?" his voice sounds like a concerned mom. 

"Whatever. I'm going home." Wakatoshi deadpans and struggled to stand up but his body still feels weak. 

"Don't force yourself or the wounds will open up. Stay there and rest." it came out like an order and he was obliged to follow. 

Wakatoshi stay still on his bed. He was observing the man he just saved awhile ago that's now taking care of him. He noticed how he move ever so slowly, his gestures are all way too careful. Everything he touch seems so fragile and he's so beautiful. Wait, what?

He shrugged off the thought but keep staring anyway. 

"I'm letting you stay here for awhile, I have to go out because I have works to do." he observed how the brunet carefully comb his hair. How he put on a little make up to his face to cover up the bruises and a lip balm to his cracked lips. He was caught staring but the brown-haired only chuckled in response. 

"I know you're curious on why I put so much effort on my face. Since you saved me I guess I should tell you something about myself. This is my room and I worked as a barista in the bar downstairs." he explained while unbuttoning his short sleeves to properly change and Wakatoshi just watched him do so. A small tint of blush painted his cheeks. He looked away. 

"I won't take long. I just have to tell my boss I'm getting a leave so I can tend to you. Wait for me here." he wasn't imagining things right? because the brunet just smiled at him before leaving. 

Wakatoshi gulped down the lump in his throat. What was that just awhile ago? He was flustered and his heart was pounding uncontrollably. Most importantly who was that stranger who made him feel this way.

Almost five hours of waiting in vain, the barista got back carrying a paper bag in both arms. 

"I made you coffee and bought some food, you might be hungry." he said while helping him got up from his bed.

Wakatoshi finally sit up. The brunet was carefully holding the food to his mouth. 

"I can feed myself." he said. The smaller only smiled. 

"I know but let me help you. It's fine just open your mouth." he gestured his hand and Wakatoshi shyly comply.

They were like that for another ten minutes. He wondered if this guy ever felt discomfort towards him. Because he's comfortable with its presence. He was the only person Wakatoshi never pushed away even if he dislikes everyone. 

"Your name...May I know your name?" he managed to ask after taking the last bite of his food. The smaller was stunned from his question but recovered quickly right after. 

"Tooru, call me Tooru." then he smiled again.

"I am Ushijima Wakatoshi." he replied.

It wasn't the best moment to introduced each other. It wasn't raining like those scenes on romantic movies nor their attire wasn't appropriate. 

He was injured, and this man was helping him eat in an old room. It wasn't supposed to be romantic but Wakatoshi felt the rush of blood on his face as the guy smiled to him. His eyes gleaming in happiness as if he never experienced any of those beatings earlier. He looked like angel to Wakatoshi's eyes. He's definitely one. 

"I didn't know why you said you wants to get killed earlier Toshi-chan, it makes me angry." Tooru said after the long silence.

"You're clearly living in a nice apartment. Probably still studying. You have a family you have everything I always dream in this lifetime." his voice sounded too unhappy. 

"I hate myself. I hate it that I have a family that cannot understands me. You see Tooru, I'm sick. I'm really sick and nobody give a fuck. Everyday I hope I got hit by a speeding car, and when it didn't happened I starve myself for days. I feel too much emotions and it's never a gift but rather a curse." Wakatoshi's eyes watered. He shouldn't be crying but its too late now. 

Tooru hugged him carefully in his arms making sure he doesn't suffocate the taller. He slowly caressed his back while lightly stroking his hair with his free hand.

"It will be alright, Toshi-chan. I'm now here." he assured.

As Wakatoshi looked up to see his face Tooru was beaming, his lips curving into a smile. For the first time in forever he felt the urge to continue living. To look forward to the following days to come and see the pair of his angel eyes watch over him as he made it again. He was being hopeful. He wanted to try.

"In your eyes I found a place,  
where my heart could be at rest.  
In your arms it's sanctuary,  
I found my home in your embrace." 

"Say Tooru, let's made a promise," Wakatoshi said after wiping his tears.

"What is it Toshi-chan?" he hummed. 

"I will do my best to stay alive in return you have to find another job so you could live a peaceful life too," Wakatoshi offered.

"You sounded like my boyfriend just now. You know that?" and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't mind claiming the title but I have to get better first." he shrugged.

"I will still accept you despite of it, if it means we could be together." Tooru pouted.

"I may took some time, but I'm really thankful I've met you," then he hugged him for the last moment smiling in the process because he didn't end up drowning on his bathtub this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first UshiOi AU here. I will be posting some of my works in the future and I hope you will like it. :))


End file.
